Beatfox
Beatfoxes, also known as "Boxes", are sapient bipedal canids native to the island of Luxson in the Luxson Cluster. History Beatfoxes were created by the greater god XXI a very long time ago. Over the years they evolved and changed into the species known today. Though native to Luxon island, Beatfoxes can be found all over the Luxon Cluster. Biology Beatfoxes are bipedal, digitigrade canids with variety of fur coat types and dark eyes. They typically boast darker markings around their paws and ears, and lighter markings around their tails, chests, and backsides. Beatfox pelts can come in virtually any colour. Their "ears" are actually false– the actual organ consists of small hole near the false ears. These false ears are mainly used for expression/communication. It’s theorized that a beatfox can sense music and sound more acutely than any other known species. Subspecies & Morphs Rin-morbit-speciesguide-beatfox-shorthair.png|A short-haired beatfox. Rin-morbit-speciesguide-beatfox-longhair.png|A long-haired beatfox. Rin-morbit-speciesguide-beatfox-wirehair.png|A wire-haired beatfox. Rin-morbit-speciesguide-beatfox-fluffy.png|A fluffy beatfox. Rin-morbit-speciesguide-beatfox-soup.png|A soup beatfox. Beatfoxes come in a wide variety of different coat morphs. There are five major coat variations that beatfoxes are known to posses: short-haired, long-haired, wire-haired,' fluffy', and soup (slime-based.) That being said, it’s not unknown for there to be further mutations and variations to occur when beatfoxes of differing coat-types have offspring with one another. Short-haired Short-hair beatfoxes are recognizable by their rounded shapes and sleek fur. Long-haired Long-hair beatfoxes have thick coats of fur and distinct pointed claws. Wire-haired Wire-hair beatfoxes have spiky, coarse, and wiry coats of fur. They typically have sharp, angular features. Fluffy Fluffy beatfoxes have fluffy fur, with tiny tufts all over their bodies. They are distinguished by their soft features and usually stubby tails and ears. Soup Some beatfoxes are slime-based and are commonly referred to as a "soup". Soups are perhaps the most physiologically distinct of the beatfox variations, as they are entirely comprised of a wet, slime-like substance inside and out, and seem to lack a skeleton entirely. Soups are born as amorphous blobs, incapable of keeping a bipedal shape and thus necessitating the use of bucket-like carrying containers for their young. This characteristic has resulted in Soup children sometimes being referred to as “'Puddles'”. As soups get older, they become more capable of maintaining a more solid form; but they also gradually lose moisture and become more stiff as they age. Cultures & Societies Most beatfox cultures are known to have close-knit families of members who, though unrelated by blood, have chosen one-another to bond with as family units. These family units are more concerned with helping its members find and develop their own identities and provide them with a safe haven, rather than serve any particular legal or hereditary function. Luxson The beatfoxes of Luxson island are mostly known to be artisans and craftspeople. Beatfoxes in Luxson pass on their trades and conduct schooling of their young through apprenticeships to masters in the craft. Glown The beatfoxes found in Glown are primarily soups. They tend to be indifferent towards the affairs and happenings of the world outside of their town. Languages Beatfoxes, like most other sapient species, speak the Divine language. Notable Beatfoxes * XXI takes on the physical appearance of a large, short-hair beatfox. Category:Species Category:Luxson Cluster Species Category:Sapient Species